7: GLUTTONY
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: The others don't understand why Ryo always wakes up so exhausted and weary. Time is running out for Ryo and the Ronins. Can they figure out what is wrong with him? Part of the Seven arc.


Gluttony: The others don't understand why Ryo always wakes up so exhausted and weary. Time is running out for Ryo and the Ronins. Can they figure out what is wrong with him? Part of the Seven arc.

Warning: Contains vampires

The Seven Arc: Some are one-shots or two-shots while others are multi-chaptered stories, all meant to be posted separately to avoid confusion. They aren't part of a series, just share a common theme. Thus, they can be read and understood separately.

7: GLUTTONY  
By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter One:

Ryo blearily blinked his eyes open once again, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He groaned, feeling his muscles twinge and pull. "I must have slept funny again." He mumbled to himself, dragging himself upright.

The world titled, making his grab his head. "Woah… was definitely not expecting that." He said, continuing on his conversation with himself. Whiteblaze was probably roaming the woods somewhere.

For the past few days, Whiteblaze had either been shadowing him, growling for no particular reason, or prowling the surrounding nearby woods, as if he was hunting for something in particular. Ryo paused at his thoughts of the fellow four-legged companion. Whiteblaze had always remained true; his feelings and instincts were never wrong. Obviously, the large white tiger found something threatening. Or someone (Kento) had snuck in catnip again.

As if hearing his thoughts, said tiger appeared and nudged the door open with his head. The large feline wandered over to Ryo, a purr rumbling through his chest as he hopped up on the bed. It creaked under the weight, but didn't collapse like the first bed Ryo got. Ryo had learned after that particular incident.

Ryo felt a light chuckle escape his lips as he scratched his friend behind the ear. "Hey boy." He scratched behind Whiteblaze's ears, just like he liked, as the tiger curled around him and began to purr once more.

Ryo sighed contently. His eyes began to slowly drift shut. "Now you're making me tired again, Blaze." Ryo mumbled, letting out a slow yawn as his eyes drifted shut. Soon, he was snoozing away under the protective gaze of his guardian.

…

"Heya Mia."

"Oh hi Rowen! How are things going at the exhibit?"

"It's pretty cool. They got tons of new exhibits!"

"That's wonderful!"

"How are the guys? Ah've been pretty busy so I haven't gotten around to callin' them much."

"Well Kento went back to visit his family for a week, Cye's been off at a local convention, and Sage has been off visiting his family and the dojo. Everyone plans on returning around the time you're going to be back, maybe a little earlier. Sage said he'd probably be back soon."

"And Ryo?"

A pause. "Ryo… Ryo's seemed… strange."

"Strange?"

"Well, I mean not strange _strange_, but off." Another pause. "He's been really tired and he looks really pale. He's been eating, but he seems to be losing weight… I'm really worried about him, Rowen. I think he might be sick or something."

"Is he getting enough sleep?" A hesitant noise, "Sometimes… there are nightmare's we all get about the Dynasty."

"I don't think it's that. He's been going to bed earlier and earlier. And… Whiteblaze is acting weird too. Yuli came by one day to play but Whiteblaze wouldn't have any of it. He keeps walking around the perimeter of the house, as if he's…" Silence.

"Mia?"

"…as if he's looking for something."

…

Nightfall, the cool, enveloping darkness that blankets the earth, and that which hides the predator from the prey. Few noises echoed into the night from the surrounding forest. Crickets barely chipped. As the days in the week progressed, the sounds of nature died down as if in fright of a new horror.

Mia stared out the open window with a frown. She thought back to earlier in the morning, when she was sipping her coffee. The distinct lack of songbirds chirping away seemed foreign. "I wonder what is going on."

Despite the chill that crept up her spine, she shook off any nervous feelings and closed the window. She locked it tight and then turned off the lights. Quietly, she made her way up the stairs to her room and off to her dreams.

Passing by Ryo's room, she paused when she felt another chill go down her spine. Mia frowned, turning towards the door. 'A draft?' Mia questioned mentally, feeling a waft of close breeze flutter out towards her. She continued on to her room, 'That must be why Ryo is so tired all of the sudden. He never does well in the cold. I'll call a contractor tomorrow.' With that, she opened her bedroom door and turned in for the night.

…

Red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, honing in on their prize. Ryo of the Wildfire lay in his bed, body glowing in the dim moonlight. Sheets were bundled up around him, confining him to his bed. The white tiger, his companion, slept. Dante made sure of that. The feline was certainly intelligent, searching the woods he had taken to sleeping in. All for this. Desire crept into Dante's eyes as he took in the slumbering figure.

"Ryo…" he whispered. Gently, the lock turned as he moved his hand over the door. He pulled the windows open lightly, making sure not to make a sound.

His feet touched the ground lightly as he stalked his way over to the bed. Tracing Ryo's cheek with a deathly pale finger, he marveled at the beauty before him as he leaned in. The spicy scent and radiant power was still lingering on his body. Dante frowned when he noticed the state of his desire.

The drainings were drastically affecting the boy, more than he thought they would. "It seems I may have been taking too much for you, my love." He whispered into Ryo's ear, nuzzling him. Two sharp canine teeth—fangs—scrapped lightly against Ryo's neck. Slight bruises and discoloration marred his neck.

"Mmm…?" Sleepy eyes blinked away sleep, turning to look at the person hovering over him. "Who… are you?" Ryo panted, eyes widening as he looked at the intruder in his room. His eyes sought out his orb on the nearby nightstand. For some reason, lethargy grabbed him tight, leaving him weak and barely able to move.

'What's wrong with me?' Ryo frantically thought, 'Why can't I move?'

"Shh…" the intruder whispered, lightly rubbing his cheek. "Calm yourself." Ryo felt himself being dragged up, as if hypnotized, by the man's eyes.

"Who…"

"Shh," the man said again. "You just don't remember me. Remember? That night when you were at the window and you opened it up for me? Well, actually you probably don't… Otherwise, we'd have a bit of trouble on our hands here." The man chuckled.

Ryo stared listlessly up at the man.

Dante leaned in once more. "I think we might have to move the schedule up. I simply can not live without you… and eventually, the strain will be too much for a human body to bear, fighter or not." He mused aloud to himself.

Then, he leaned in and opened his mouth, biting into the tender skin of Ryo's neck. Warm blood flooded his mouth and his eyes rolled in ecstasy. None tasted as Ryo did; with fire flooding through his veins, warming his dead body with an inferno of desire and emotions. The spice, the power created a rush he couldn't help but be addicted to. And with that, he slowly feasted, careful to rein his temptation in to not drain his love dry or near death…

…

"A vampire." Kento huffed, "Are you serious?"

"We have fought against Talpa and the Dynasty. We've seen crazier things."

"It's consistent with the bruising on his neck. The doctors can't explain why he is so anemic. And… I slipped some garlic into his nightstand. Painted a mixture of salt and silver on his windowpanes. He's only been getting better since then." Sage noted, arms crossed as usual.

Rowen chuckled. "Well ya sold me. Plus Ah already snuck a silvah cross in his room too."

"I can't believe this." Kento flopped back into a chair behind him.

"I know it's a little tough, Kento…" Cye began.

"No, no." Kento interrupted, "It's not that. It's just, out of all the things Ryo gets himself wrapped up in, it's a stalking vampire." He couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head at the situation.

"Well, Ryo certainly does have a penchant for finding trouble." Cye agreed.

TBC


End file.
